


No Control

by jacklles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Humor, M/M, inspired from a tumblr post lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklles/pseuds/jacklles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr post "So we all know about Will controlling sunlight and Nico controlling the shadows… But what happens when they are making out and lose control of their powers" and I took off running with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think I'm funny, and therefore I'm very sorry.  
> Title is from No Control by One Direction and before you hate, read the lyrics bc the chorus is basically this fic and also listen to the song bc its bangin  
> My tumblr is nialllcentric.tumblr.com and you can find me crying about nico at any given moment  
> *update* Thank you ultra-dancergirl for being my beta, your contribution was wonderful!

 

When Will asks Nico out on a date for the first time, Nico is so surprised and flustered that he summons a zombie from the Underworld that almost kills Will.

“Oh my gods Nico you could’ve just said no! Please don’t kill me I promise I’ll stop staring at you like a creep okay? Just—ah! —”

Will is cut off as the zombie jabbed his stomach with—were those car keys? Oh my gods. Will thought in despair, I’m going to get keyed to death by a zombie. This is how I die. Can you say worst rejection story ever?

Nico finally snaps out of the horror trance he was in and yelps, “Jules stop it’s okay!”

Thankfully the zombie—Jules? What kind of name was Jules? And for a zombie? —Pauses at Nico’s words and turns to look at him.

“It’s okay,” Nico says more calmly, “He’s okay he won’t hurt me. I, uh, didn’t mean for you to come up actually so you can, um, leave now. Thanks, bye.” 

The zombie still shoots Will a dubious look, not quite ready to return to the Underworld, and Will starts to wonder just what he has gotten himself into. It takes another five minutes of persuading from Nico and a full-body pat down from the zombie that Will knows he will be reliving in his nightmares, until Jules is positive that Will is not in fact a danger to Nico.

After the zombie melts back into the ground, Will turns to Nico and gives him an incredulous stare. His shaggy black hair is covering his eyes, his cheeks are burning brighter than Apollo’s chariot, and even in his state of shock Will can't help thinking that this kid was really kind of cute.

“Um, I’m, like, really sorry.” Nico starts, “sometimes when I’m surprised my powers get a little, uh, out of control.”

Will can’t help but laugh a little at that, “You sure are something else, Di Angelo.”

Nico looks up at him shyly, peeking through his bangs and Will starts to wonder that maybe this isn’t going to be a rejection after all. Just the weirdest first date story in the entire world. 

After a couple seconds of both of them doing nothing but stare at each other like losers, Will clears his throat nervously, “So was that a no to my question? I don’t want to be one of those guys who never gives up but I might as well make sure just in—ooph!”

Will is cut off in mid-ramble by a pair of lips mashing against his. He stands stock still for a moment in awe because Nico Di Angelo is possibly the worst kisser in the world, but then his brain finally catches up with the implications of this entire scenario that _wait a second Nico di Angelo is kissing him  and Apollo help him this is the best thing ever._

When Will enthusiastically returns the kiss, it is uncoordinated and their noses bump but it still fills Will with warmth to the tips of his toes. When they finally draw back for air, Nico takes one look at Will and his mouth drops open.

“Oh my gods, Will.” He breathes, and Will doesn’t know what he is staring at, does he have a booger in his nose?

Will is busy wiping his hand on his nose just to make sure, when Nico’s expression slowly transforms into crinkle-eyed delight.

“What? Do I have something on my face, Nico? It’s not cool to make fun!” Will asks self-consciously because Nico looks like his birthday has come early.

 “Will…” Nico says, and Will’s gut flips at the way he says it. “Will you’re glowing. Like literally glowing. Oh my gods this is amazing.”

Glowing? He is not—dear lord. Will glances down at himself and his skin looks like it has soaked up the sun, it’s glowing so brightly. Will wants to die.

Nico must have seen Will’s expression because he says quickly, “Hey don’t be embarrassed, I—I think its cute.”

“Nico I look ridiculous.”

“At least you didn’t accidentally summon your French zombie chauffeur.”

“Gods I hope I don’t turn into a human bright light every time we kiss, that’d suck.”

Nico looks up at him quickly, biting his lip in a way that drives Will a little crazy. “So, you’re saying that this wasn’t a one-time thing?”

Will looks at him incredulously, “You do remember I was the one who asked you out, right? I dearly hope that’s not the last time we kissed because to be honest, it was pretty bad.”

Nico looks indignant and Will is so so gone because he thinks Nico’s scowl is the cutest thing in the world. That changes, however, the second Nico growls, “Oh really?”

Nico surges forward and Will feels soft lips this time and when he feels what he thinks is Nico’s tongue slide across his lips his mind goes blank.

The next thing he knows he is pulling away, gasping for air, and feeling entirely too warm all over. Based on Nico’s smug smile, Will is still glowing like an idiot and he hopes it will go away eventually, but if in return he gets to kiss the son of Hades, then he's pretty sure he can live with it.

***

From then on, Will and Nico make it a competition to see who can get the other to lose control of their powers the most.

For instance, Nico soon learns Will’s sweet spots. And by sweet spots he means that whenever Nico kisses the patch of skin where Will’s collarbones meet his neck, Will starts pulsing like a strobe light.

The first time it happens Nico laughs so hard he can’t breath, much to the chagrin of Will, who at that point doesn’t much care about how he glows he just wants Nico to kiss that spot again.

Will tries not to get Nico too terribly worked up, because far more dangerous things happen when Nico loses control than just glowing skin. Like, the first time Will goes down on Nico, Nico is so unprepared that he shadow travels them to a cathedral in Europe in the middle of mass.

Safe to say both of them are glowing brighter than the sun, and Will doesn’t think he has ever seen Nico move so fast in his entire life.

They get better eventually. Over time as they grow stronger and more confident in their abilities and each other, they don’t lose control as much. Of course, there are some times when Will is feeling particularly mischievous and horny, and wants to see what creatures from the deep will appear if he pushes Nico against a wall and started mouthing along his neck, one hand in his hair, the other in Nico’s back pocket, his hips pining Nico to the wall and grinding small, slow circles into him.

Hellhounds, Will found out. A whole pack of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've edited this so many times im sorry im TRASH OK (also they werent that big of changes i am just weird and nit-picky)  
> but I wanted to mention that to me the thought of Jules not only being Nico's chauffeur but also his body guard was absolutely hilarious to me so I had to include it lmao


End file.
